Forgotten Love
by lei b
Summary: What happens when niether Usagi nor Mamoru remember the love they had for each other? Read 2 find out... [COMPLETE!]
1. Tragedy

------ Chapter 1 ~ Tragedy ------  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!" yelled as she saw the youma take aim at Sailor Moon. It was too late though. Before Sailor Moon could run away, the youma had her sword through the side of her stomach. As quickly as it entered, the sword left Sailor Moon. Her body fell to the ground, it seemed…lifeless.  
  
"Sailor… Moon…. Iie." said Sailor Mars with watery eyes. Sure she was always fighting with Usagi and making fun of her. But deep inside, she loved her like a sister. "I'll make you pay!" she said to the youma standing beside Sailor Moon's body. The other scouts turned to see the look on Sailor Mars's face. You could almost see flames of fire in her eyes. She put her hands together ready to release her power. "Mars fire…" she began. "Ignite!" Just after that, the youma was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Doctor, is Usagi going to be alright?" asked Ikuko. Usagi's dad and her friends walked up to them.  
  
"It's hard to say. You daughter was injured badly. Right now, she is hanging on to her life. Also, I think she may have suffered some brain damage."  
  
Ikuko was in shock when she heard the doctor say the words 'brain damage.' "W-What do you mean, doctor? Is she going to come out of this alright?"  
  
"Like I said before, it's hard to say. She's still in intensive care. She could go into a coma at any time. Mrs. Tsukino, I suggest you get some rest. There's nothing you can do, except have faith that your daughter will be alright." With that, the doctor left.  
  
Kenji hugged his wife who was now crying. "It'll be alright, honey. You'll see. Usagi is a strong girl." He tried to calm her down, but then he began crying as well. "She going to make it. She HAS to make it. 


	2. Unexpected Tears

Authors Note: Oi minna! Well, thanks to the reviews I got already, I decided to post the next chapter already. This one is a bit longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 2 ~ Unexpected Tears ------  
  
"Oi Motoki!" said Mamoru as he came into the arcade. "Leaving already?" he asked when he saw his friend rushing towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital. Want to come with me, Mamoru?"  
  
"What for? Who are you going to go visit at the hospital?"  
  
"Usagi-chan." He replied with a sad look on his face.  
  
"WHAT? What happened to her? Why is she in the hospital? Is she okay?" Mamoru didn't even give Motoki a chance to answer. Finally when Mamoru was done asking, he spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. I received a call form Minako telling me that Usagi was in the hospital and if I could come over. So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Of course I am!" They both rushed out of the arcade and got in Mamoru's car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Minna, how is Usagi?" Every one turned around when they heard Motoki. Minako stood up and went to where Motoki and Mamoru were. Makoto followed as soon as she saw Mamoru. "Why are YOU here?" she asked him.  
  
"I came to see how Odan- I mean Usagi was doing."  
  
"So, how is she?" asked Motoki.  
  
Minako looked at Mamoru then at Motoki. Then she lowered her head. "She's not doing well." She said softly, almost whispering. Both Mamoru and Motoki gasped when they heard her say that. "She is barely hanging on to her life. Her parents are with her right now." she continued.  
  
"She IS going to be alright, isn't she?" asked Mamoru. Minako didn't do anything; she just stood there with her head lowered. And again she spoke "The doctor said that she could go into a coma at any time. If she does, there's no telling if…" she trailed off.  
  
"There's no telling if WHAT?" asked Motoki.  
  
"…If she will…ever come out of it." Makoto finished. Just then they turned around to see Usagi's parents come out of the room. Motoki and Mamoru walked up to them. "Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino, hi. I'm Usagi's friend. How is your daughter doing?"  
  
"Not good." Said Ikuko.  
  
"May we enter to see her?" asked Mamoru. Minako and Makoto were surprised to hear that Mamoru wanted to see how Usagi was doing.  
  
"Hai." Mamoru looked at his friend, then turned and entered the room.  
  
He was shocked when he saw Usagi. She was so pale. It almost looked like her blood was gone. Her hair wasn't in its usual 'meatballs'. It was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a breathing mask. They went and stood at her side. Mamoru sat beside her on the bed. 'I don't know why, but it hurts so much to see her like this,' he said to himself.  
  
Motoki saw the expression on his friends' face. It was a look he had never seen on Mamoru. He looked so sad, so…deeply hurt. "Mamoru?" He put his hand his shoulder.  
  
Mamoru turned to look at Motoki. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled slightly. Then that smile went away as fast as it came. He turned back to look at Usagi. Motoki didn't understand. 'Why is Mamoru acting like this?' he asked himself. Then he noticed something on Mamoru's cheek. 'Is he…crying?'  
  
******  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, what do you think? Was it a good cliffhanger or what? Tell me what you think by reviewing. I've got the next chapter ready, but I'll post it depending if people want to read more, which I think you might. Ja ne, minna! 


	3. Feelings Change

Hey guys! Hope you have liked my fanfic so far. This chapter is longer than the other two. I was bored so I posted it the same day as I posted the second chapter. Well…enjoy!~_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 3 ~ Feelings Change ------  
  
Motoki was shocked. He had never seen him cry, especially not for someone he teased so much. He didn't know what to say. But when he was about to speak, Mamoru stood up and turned to look at him. He had wiped his tears. "I should go." was all he said. He started walking towards the door when Motoki grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"I'll go with you." Mamoru nodded, then they headed for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why you…!" Sailor Jupiter ran after the youma. Ann and Alan just smiled, thinking they were going to win this time. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away form me!" With that she used her power and destroyed the youma with one blow. Ann and Alan left without any one noticing. The scouts were all silent. There was no cheering. No smiling. Nothing. They missed Sailor Moon a lot, even Rei. It wasn't the same without Sailor Moon around.  
  
"We should go home now." Sailor Venus finally said. They nodded at each other then turned back.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne." Makoto said with a smile. She was the first to leave. Then after a few minutes the rest left as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki noticed Mamoru walk into the arcade. "Oi, Mamoru!" Mamoru just simply looked up at him and smiled. 'I guessed he's not in a cheerful mood today.' Mamoru walked over to where Motoki was.  
  
"Hi Motoki. Do you know if Usagi is any better?"  
  
"No. I haven't gone to the hospital today. You seem really worried about her. Why the sudden change?"  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything for a while. "I've got to go. I've got classes. Ja ne, Motoki." Motoki watched as Mamoru went out the door and out of sight. Just after Mamoru left, Ann came in.  
  
"Oi Motoki. Have you seen Mamoru today?"  
  
"He just left."  
  
"He did? Well then, thanks. Bye." Motoki smiled at her then went back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days passed, and Usagi was the same. Mamoru sometimes went with Motoki to see her. Usagi's parents made her brother stay at an aunt's house while she was in the hospital.  
  
"We got to go now, but we'll be back tomorrow. Bye Mrs. Tsukino." Motoki waved at her and her husband. Then they turned around and left. Mamoru was going to drop Motoki off at his house. They were silent when they first got in the car. Then Motoki spoke "What's wrong with you, Mamoru? You've been acting strange ever since what happened with Usagi. What happened?" Mamoru was silent. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Motoki." he said suddenly. "It's Usagi you should be worried about." His voice was full of melancholy. They were silent the rest of the way. When they arrived at Motoki's apartment, he asked, "It's about Usagi, isn't it?" Mamoru still didn't say a word. "Do you want to talk about?" No answer. "I AM your friend, you know." Mamoru smiled and nodded his head. They got out of the car and went inside Motoki's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Usagi. Don't die. Onegai kami-sama, onegai." pleaded Ikuko. Just then, as if was mother's instinct, she started to panic. She looked down at her daughter and called her named "Usagi?" She started to panic more. She ran and called the doctor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know what has been the matter with me." Mamoru started. He was sitting in the couch facing down. "I don't know why, but…" he paused for a moment. "I feel so bad seeing Usagi in that bed knowing that she might die at any time." Motoki looked at him with a worried face.  
  
"Do you think…that maybe… you have strong feelings for her?"  
  
"I don't know. But, deep inside, I feel that what I'm feeling is right." He was interupted when the phone rang.  
  
"Hai?' answered Motoki. His expression changed, but not to a better one. In an anxious and frightened voice he said "But, how! When!" Mamoru didn't know what was going on, but he could tell it was not good. 'Something doesn't feel right.' His thoughts were interrupted. "I'll be right there!" He hung up and turned to look at Mamoru.  
  
"What is it, Motoki?"  
  
"Usagi…" he began slowly. "Usagi…just went…into…" Mamoru saw tears coming down his cheeks. He started to get scared.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She just went…into a…coma."  
  
  
  
********  
  
Author's Note: Oi minna! ~~~~ I don't know the Japanese name of Usagi's brother, so I'm not really including him in the fanfic. I'll be posting up the next chapter soon. Also, I'll make Alan and Ann appear more. They play a big part in this, especially Alan. 


	4. All Lost

Hey! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
------ Chapter 4 ~ All Lost ------  
  
Mamoru and Motoki rushed into the hospital. They got to Usagi's room and went in. Everybody, except Usagi's brother, was there. They all turned when the door opened.  
  
"Motoki-san, thank you for coming. You too, Mamoru-san." Said Ikuko. She turned back to look at Usagi. 'How could this have happened?' said Mamoru to himself. The doctor came in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's too many people in here. There are supposed to only be two at a time. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Mamoru-san, Motoki-san, why don't you stay?" They turned to see Ikuko. "You just arrived. It's only fair." She smiled faintly. Everyone left except them. Mamoru walked over to the side of the bed. 'Onegai kami-sama. Don't let Usagi die. Don't take her. I need her.' A single tear slipped down his cheek and fell on Usagi's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Scouts were at Rei's temple. They seemed depressed since what happened to Usagi. "I really hope she wakes up from the coma soon," said Ami.  
  
"Me too. I couldn't take it if she were to die."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Minako!" Makoto yelled. "Usagi is strong. She'll be fine. I know she will."  
  
"I don't know, you guys." Rei spoke with a harsh tone in her voice. They turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean, Rei?" asked Minako.  
  
"I've been getting strange vibes. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan and Ann were sitting in their apartment. They were silent.  
  
"I wonder why Sailor Moon hasn't been around lately. You'd think she would want to help her friends out." Ann blurred out of the blue.  
  
"She got hurt, remember? Probably she not doing so well." said Alan while a grin on his face. They both laughed softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been two weeks since she's been in that coma," said Mamoru as he looked at Usagi. Motoki was with him. Mamoru sat beside Usagi on the bed. He caressed her cheek with his left had. Then he took both of his hands and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I hope she pulls out of this alright, and soon, too." Motoki said. Just then, he noticed Usagi's hand grip Mamoru's.  
  
"Did…did you see that?" asked Mamoru. Motoki nodded. He headed for the door and said, "I'll go call her parents and the doctor." He left Mamoru in the room with Usagi. It seemed like no time had passed at all when Ikuko, Kenji, the doctor, and Motoki came rushing in. Usagi started moving her eyes.  
  
"I think she's waking up." The doctor checked her pulse as he said that. She moaned as she started to open her eyes. When she did open them, she started looking around. She turned to look  
  
She started talking, but it sounded more like a whisper. Slowly, she said "Who…who are you?"  
  
********  
  
Author's note: Personally, I wasn't very happy with the way I wrote this chapter. I might go back and change it later on. What do you guys think? 


	5. Memories

Oi! CeresAngel here! I just wanted to say thanks to the people who let me know Shingo's name, Arigato. Shingo makes an appearance in this chapter, although it's not a long time. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
------ Chapter 5 ~ Memories ------  
  
"Don't you recognize us, Usagi?" asked Ikuko. She had stared to cry. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"But...how?" asked Mamoru. He turned to look at the doctor, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"It seems that she suffered some brain damage." He began. Everyone was left speechless. `How...How could she have brain damage?' Mamoru asked himself. `She doesn't remember anyone, not even her parents. Not even...me.'  
  
"You will have to leave for a moment." the doctor began. "I need to check her." They all nodded and turned around and headed for the door. Mamoru took one last look at Usagi, who was looking at him. Her eyes were full of emptiness and melancholy. He went out the door and shut the door behind him. He turned and looked at Motoki. "I have to go. Are you staying longer?"  
  
"Hai." They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Mamoru turned and left without saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi, Makoto." Alan walked over to her. She was sitting on a bench. Once he got there he sat down beside her. "Why are you here all alone?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Ami-chan." She didn't look at him.  
  
"So... Where is Usagi?" Makoto turned to look at him now. "She hasn't been to school in weeks."  
  
"Ohayo, Alan-san." Came a voice from beside him. He turned to find Ami.  
  
"Ohayo." He said nothing more. He stood up and turned to face her. "I'll be going now. By the way, tell Usagi I said hi." He started walking away. The ball rang and all the students ran inside the school. Ami and Makoto stayed behind.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan. Let's go to class."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan." Mamoru said to her as he was coming into the room. He had some flowers with him. "I brought these for you." He handed them to her and she smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Mamoru-san."  
  
"It's good to see you smile again, Usagi."  
  
"Ohayo!" There came a voice from the door. It was Usagi's brother, Shingo. Both Usagi and Mamoru gave him a strange look. "Wow. I guess mom was right. You don't remember a thing, do you?"  
  
Mamoru went towards him. "You should have more respect for your sister. She almost died, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shingo walked over to Usagi and climbed onto the bed. "Gomen, onee-sama."  
  
"It's alright." She gave him a hug and he hugged her back.  
  
"I see you two will act more mature." Mamoru smiled at them then left them alone.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" He turned around to see Ikuko and Kenji. "I didn't know you were here. Thank you for visiting my daughter. You're a good person." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, I have to go know. It's good to see that your daughter is doing well. Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ann and Alan were walking to school early in the morning. "Why do you suppose Sailor Moon hasn't shown up at any of the fights?" Alan asked.  
  
"Maybe she's dead." Ann said it like it was nothing important. "Just forget about her, Alan. At least this way we have a better chance of defeating the Sailor Scouts for good."  
  
"I guess you're right. Our next plan will be a lot better, and I'm sure we'll be able to gather enough energy for the doom tree."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was in his apartment. 'Why do I get the feeling that Usagi and I belong together?' He kept asking the same question to himself over and over again. Just then his head started to hurt. He moaned from the pain. In a matter of seconds, the pain was completely gone. "What was that?" He was sweating from the pain. "It felt like..." He trailed off. "Like a memory." He had seen a vision of some sort. A vision of him and...and Usagi.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that the chapters have been kind of short. Demo, I promise the rest will be longer. Although, that will mean that it will take me longer to post the rest of the chapters. Don't worry though. I'll probably be able to post about two per week. Ja ne, minna! 


	6. Confused

This is the sixth chapter of Forgotten Love. It' longer than the others. I WAS going to wait to post it next week, but I decided to post it now instead. Happy? Hope u r.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters..  
  
------ Chapter 6 ~ Confused ------  
  
~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*  
  
Usagi-hime and Prince Endymion were taking a walk in the garden of the palace. You could see Earth up in the sky. They stopped by the small pond and turned to look at each other.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Usagi-hime." Prince Endymion said softly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then went down and kissed her soft lips. After what seemed like seconds, he departed from her. He gazed at her beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
"We'll always be together, ne?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." He smiled at her and gave her another kiss.  
  
~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke up to see Mamoru sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"Mamoru-san."  
  
"How are you feeling?" She slowly sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Ok, I guess. My head still hurts sometimes, but the doctor said it's normal."  
  
The door opened and a person came in. They turned to see who it was. They found Alan standing in the doorway with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi. Do you remember me?" She shook her head. He walked over and shoved Mamoru out of the way. "These are for you. Do you like them?"  
  
"Hai. Arigato."  
  
"My name is Alan. We were friends before your accident. I hope we still are." Alan began a conversation with Usagi totally ignoring Mamoru. He tightened his fist, but did nothing.  
  
"Usagi." She turned to look at Mamoru. "I'll be going now. I'll come back later." He pushed Alan out of the way and went to give Usagi a kiss (not on the lips though, it was on the forehead). "Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru went to the arcade to talk to Motoki. Unfortunately, He wasn't working that day. So he headed home. When he got to his apartment, he went and sat on his bed. 'Who was that creep? Why did he give Usagi roses?' he pondered. He was confused, very confused. 'I always teased her, and now I feel I have feelings for her. What's going on with me?' He started remembering the vision he saw.  
  
"What does that mean? It doesn't make any sense." He lay back on his bed looking up at the ceiling. 'I think I like Usagi. Iie, I LOVE Usagi. Demo, how? How could I have fallen in love with... her?' Soon after, he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan was coming out of the hospital, when he saw Ann waiting for him.  
  
"Ann? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you." She sounded mad.  
  
'Oh no, she must know I came to see Usagi.' He started to get worried. "Oh. Well, shall we go now?" She didn't respond. She just started walking. Alan caught up soon after.  
  
"What were you doing visiting that...airhead?" She was looking for a word to use to describe Usagi. "We've got things to do, remember?"  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry, Ann." They headed home to plan their next attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako and Makoto were walking in the park when Rei called them. There was youma attack near by. They both transformed and headed in the direction where the attack was. When the got there, the other scouts were in need of help.  
  
"Jupiter...Thunder..." Sailor Jupiter was aiming at the youma. "Blast!" She hurt the youma severely. Then Sailor Mars attacked, finishing the youma.  
  
"That was close." Said Sailor Venus. "Is everyone alright?" They all nodded their heads.  
  
"You got lucky this time, Sailor Scouts. But next, will be the last for you." The scouts turned around when they heard the voice. Alan and Ann were in the air. "Until next time." Then they disappeared.  
  
"We'll get you!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Guys, why don't go home now. It's late and we have school tomorrow." Suggested Mercury.  
  
"Yeah, right now I need a good, long sleep." Said Venus.  
  
"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne, minna." Jupiter said as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why those darn Scouts!" yelled Ann. "They're always ruining our plans."  
  
"But not anymore." Alan interrupted. He held out a card to her, and they both smiled. "We'll win next time, for sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
------ Mamoru was in a big room. It looked like a ballroom. It had big windows with long, white curtains. There was a round staircase to the right. The room was dark and cold.  
  
"H-hello?" he asked. He started to look around. Nobody was there. Suddenly, there came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
He spun around to see who had called his name. His eyes grew wide when he saw who it was.  
  
"Usagi?" He was surprised to see her in a place like this. Then, in front of him, she transformed into the Moon Princess. He noticed that he had changed into Prince Endymion. She smiled at him warmly. All the lights came on and people appeared out of thin air. They were dressed in gowns and tuxedos. Mamoru looked around still confused about what was going on. Music started playing, but no one danced. Everyone was around Usagi and him.  
  
"Shall we dance?" she asked politely. He nodded his head and took her hand. He pulled her closed to his body and put his other hand on her lower back. They began to dance, slowly waltzing in circles.  
  
"We'll always be together. Ne, Endymion?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Always. Even beyond time and space, we will always be together." They stopped. He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb. Then he slowly leaned over until his lips touched hers.  
  
`Together, always.' ------  
  
Mamoru woke up from his dream. `What a dream.' He got out of his bed and went out to his balcony. `Usagi... I'm starting to feel like I do love you. And... I'm actually happy about it.' He smiled when he said that in his mind. `I love you. That's why I'm going to do all I can to make you return what I feel.'  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: I'll post the next chapter some time soon. 


	7. Winning Usagi's Love

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review ~_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
------ Chapter 7 ~ Winning Usagi's Love ------  
  
"I'm so glad that you're finally coming back home. After a month in the hospital, it must be a relief to leave. Don't you think, Usagi?" Ikuko was helping her daughter get dressed.  
  
"Hai. Even though I don't remember anything. But I promise I'll try to do all I can to get my memories back." Ikuko smiled at her. Usagi stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was completely down. She wore a short, pink dress. It had short sleeves and a `v' neck. She grabbed a pink ribbon on the bed and tied her hair back in a ponytail. The door opened suddenly. Usagi and Ikuko turned to see who it was.  
  
"Mamoru-chan!" Usagi ran to him and hugged him.  
  
"Usagi. I'm glad I got here before you left." She looked up at him and smiled. Then she remembered about her mother. She let go of Mamoru and turned to her.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." replied Ikuko. Usagi turned to face Mamoru again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji was preparing the car outside. He saw his daughter and wife coming so he went over to them. Then... he saw that a young man was with them. Actually, he was with Usagi. `Who is he?'   
  
"Oh, Kenji." Ikuko hadn't noticed him in front of them. She noticed that he was staring at Mamoru. He didn't seem to like him, and just stared at him. Not a very friendly stare either.  
  
"Usagi." Kenji interrupted them. "Who is that young man? He better not be your boyfriend." Mamoru was starting to worry... for himself.  
  
"M-my name is Chiba Mamoru." He said slowly. Worried that he would upset Kenji more with anything he said.  
  
"Just what is your relationship with my daughter, Chiba!?" Now Mamoru was starting to sweat.  
  
"W-we're just f-friends."  
  
"Just friends, huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Tell me, Chiba. Do you go to school? Are you planning on getting a career? Do your parents approve of this? Exactly how old ARE you?" Kenji didn't give Mamoru a chance to answer between questions.  
  
"Kenji! Stop torturing Mamoru!" Ikuko ordered.  
  
"That's alright." Mamoru cleared his throat and began to answer Kenji's questions. "I DO go to school, and I work as well. I AM planning to get a career. My parents can't approve of anything. And I'm twenty-one."  
  
"And exactly why can't your parents approve of anything?"  
  
"Because... they're dead." When Mamoru said that, Kenji's expression changed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, son."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for asking all those questions."  
  
"That's alright, sir. You don't have to apologize. I understand that you should be concerned about your daughter." He turned to look at Usagi and smiled at her. And, of course, Kenji noticed how he looked at her. Yet, this time he didn't get mad.  
  
"What do you say you come over for dinner, Mamoru-san?" Kenji suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Kenji!"  
  
"Alright then. What time should I go?"  
  
"Why don't you come with us now?" suggested Usagi.  
  
"I don't know if your father will approve?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mamoru-san." Kanji suddenly said. Apparently he heard what Mamoru told Usagi. "You can come now, if you'd like."  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
There was a figure watching them from a distance. It was Alan. `I'll get rid of you, Mamoru. Then Usagi will be all mine. You'll see.' He turned and walked away without anyone noticing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was delicious, Tsukino-san."   
  
"I'm glad you liked it, Mamoru-san. Would you like some more?" Ikuko said while smiling.  
  
"Iie, arigato." He turned to Usagi who was sitting beside him. `She's become fond of me. Good. This will make it easier for me to win her love.' Usagi felt his glare on her and turned to look back at him. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Oi, Usagi!" Shingo was seeing the way that they looked at each other. "Oi, Usagi!" he repeated. But still she didn't answer. She was daydreaming. Daydreaming about Mamoru. Even though she had lost her memories, she still felt attracted to him. Her daydream was interrupted when Mamoru stood up from the table.  
  
"Well, I've got to go. It's getting late."  
  
"You're leaving already?" Usagi didn't really want him to go.  
  
"It's getting late, Usagi." They walked to the door. He stopped and turned to face her. "I'll come by tomorrow if you'd like." He reached up with his hand and caressed her cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Usagi found herself in an endless room of some sort. Every way you turned, you couldn't see the walls. It was dark and cold. Suddenly, it got bright. Although you still couldn't see where the room ended.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"Usagi." Someone called her name, but she didn't know where it came from. "Usagi."  
  
"Who's there?" Nobody answered.  
  
"Usagi-hime." The voice sounded like it came from a man. 'It sounds familiar,' she thought. "Usagi-hime." This time the voice sounded like it came from behind her. "Usako."  
  
She turned and found a tall figure of a man standing there.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
**********  
  
A.N.- And this is where I end this chapter. If you want more, then review, onegai minna. You can also e-mail me at [1]ceres_angel@hotmail.com and tell me what you think.   
  
Onegai minna, review or else I'm going to think that you don't like the fanfic and won't read any more. More reviews means more chapters.  
  
Ja ne, minna-chan!!!!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:ceres_angel@hotmail.com 


	8. Mamoru vs. Alan

Oi. Minna! Gomen Nasai. Sorry I didn't post this chapter any sooner, demo I didn't have much time to type and post. Anywayz, it's here now so you can read what happens next.  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 8 ~ Mamoru vs. Alan ------  
  
Usagi turned around and found a tall man standing there.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
She was shocked to find HIM. "W-what are you doing here? What IS this place?" He didn't answer her questions. He just stood there, motionless.  
  
"Usako." he finally said. "You've got remember." He began to glow all of a sudden. When the glowing stopped, he was Prince Endymion. 'Who is he?' Usagi asked herself, yet she didn't say anything aloud. 'He looks…familiar.'  
  
"You've got to remember, Usako. For US."  
  
"Remember what?" she asked. She was still confused at what was going on. Endymion reached out with his right hand. There was something in his hand. It looked like….  
  
"…A…locket…." Usagi was even more confused. 'There's something about him…and this locket. They look so…familiar somehow.' Usagi tool the locket in her hands, embracing it. The locket opened and started to play music. 'I…KNOW this music. I've heard it before.'  
  
"Remember the promise we made all those years ago, Usagi-hime. Onegai, remember." Mamoru began to disappear right in front of her.  
  
"MATTE!" she cried out, but he finished disappearing. She was left alone…. All alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up sweating. Luna woke up and went to see what was wrong. Of course, she didn't speak, since Usagi forgot all about her. She might freak out if she heard her cat talking. Usagi ignore her. She took a look at her alarm clock. 'Five forty-five' she said to herself. She lay back in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. But she found it hard to do so.  
  
"Mamoru." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo, Motoki!"  
  
"Ohayo, Mamoru!" Mamoru walked to Motoki and sat down beside him. "Why are you here so early? Don't you have to work?" Motoki asked.  
  
"Iie. I have the week off."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. Say…I just remembered something important."  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"Usagi's birthday is in four days. Her parents might not make her a party."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of her accident. It'll be exactly a month on her birthday."  
  
"Oh." Mamoru went deep into thought. 'Maybe I could take her out. Well, that's IF her parents let me. Especially her father.'  
  
"…moru? Oi, Mamoru?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"What were you thinking about? Usagi?"  
  
"Sort of. I was thinking that maybe if her parents aren't going to do anything for her birthday, that I could take her out."  
  
"Are you serious?" Motoki thought that he was joking.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You sure have changed. Well, I don't think that's a bad idea. Demo, you'll have to ask her father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was in the living room watching TV. It was Saturday so there was no school. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming!" She got off the couch and went to answer the door.  
  
"Oh, Alan-san?" He had some flowers with him.  
  
"Oi Usagi. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Oh! Come in, Alan-san."  
  
Mamoru was going to see Usagi. He just happened to be watching when Alan went in. 'Why that little-.' He started to get very angry. He didn't even bother to see Usagi now. So, he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So… What brings you here?" asked Usagi as she put the flowers in water. Her mother was in the kitchen. Her brother was at a friend's house. And her father was at work.  
  
"I came to see you, of course." Usagi blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you for worrying about me."  
  
"Usagi! Who was at the door?" Ikuko asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It was Alan-san."  
  
"I'll go bring some lemonade in a few minutes, if you want?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Alan was quiet. 'She is so beautiful.' He admired her. She had lost her memory and almost died, yet she acted as if that had never happened.  
  
"So…Alan-san. What do you want to do?" she finally asked.  
  
"If it's alright with your mother, I wanted to take you out for an ice cream."  
  
"Of course it's alright with me." They both turned and found Ikuko walking towards them with two cups on a tray. "As long as you bring her back by five."  
  
"Don't worry, Tsukino-san. I'll bring her back safe and on time." Alan smiled at Usagi, which made her blush. They drank their drinks quietly. "Shall we go, Usagi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was walking along the sidewalk, thinking. 'I have to do something so Usagi won't fall for that Alan. But what?' Just then he saw Usagi with Alan. And they were walking towards him.  
  
"Oi, Mamoru-san!" She ran towards him. And before he could walk away, she had wrapped her arms around him. He just smiled when she turned to look at him. Alan was starting to get very mad. 'Why did he have to show up?' Mamoru noticed that Alan gave him an evil look. But he didn't care. Usagi was happy to see him. That made him happy.  
  
"Mamoru-san, can you come with us?" When Usagi said that, Alan got so mad that he wanted to take Usagi and… 'No! I must not think like that. If I'm to win Usagi's heart, I can't do that. At least not yet.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked the both of them.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your date for you." Mamoru finally responded.  
  
"Date? We're not on a date. Alan-san just took me for some ice cream."  
  
"Ice cream?" Mamoru was a bit relieved.  
  
"Usagi." She turned to look at Alan. "I have to get going. Do still want me to walk you home?"  
  
"That's alright. If have to go, you can. Mamoru-san can take me." Mamoru was in shock. 'Did she just say that she wanted me to take her home?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was thinking that we should go visit Usagi tomorrow. We haven't seen her in days." Suggested Ami.  
  
"Good idea. We could go tomorrow in the afternoon." Minako looked around at the others to see if they agreed. They all nodded so they agreed. "It's settled then! We'll all go tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home, Mamoru-san" Usagi said when she got out of his car.  
  
"No problem." He walked her to the door.  
  
"Um… Do you want to come in?" she almost whispered.  
  
"Alright. I just hope your father won't get mad."  
  
He doesn't come home until nine, and it's six." Usagi opened the door and went in. Mamoru followed her. When they entered, they noticed that the house was empty. Nobody was home, not even Shingo.  
  
"Wonder where everyone went…" Usagi started walking around trying to find the light switch. When she found it, she turned on the lights. They walked to the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. Usagi picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
USAGI,  
  
WENT WITH SHINGO TO DO SOME GROCERY SHOPPING. WE WILL BE BACK AT AROUND EIGHT. I LEFT YOUR PLATE SERVED IN THE KITCHEN. YOU JUST NEED TO WARM IT UP A LITTLE. SEE YOU SOON.  
  
YOUR MOTHER  
  
Usagi turned to look at Mamoru who was standing next to her. "I guess we're alone," she said softly. He just looked at her. 'She's so beautiful.' He slowly got closer to her. He turned her so her body was facing his. He just gazed at her eyes.  
  
"You know something Usagi… You are so beautiful," he said gently. She blushed and looked away from his eyes. He just smiled. Then he turned her face with his left hand. He started caressing her face with the same hand. She started to shiver, not because she was cold. But because she was nervous. They were so close. There was hardly any space in-between them. He started to lean forward. He stopped, though, when his lips were just centimeters away from hers.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." Before she could respond, he covered her sweet lips with his.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
- Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just thought that this would be a good stopping place. And sorry also if the last part wasn't good or anything. I'm new at this. If you want more, remember to review. ~_^ 


	9. Unexplained Emotions

Yo! Sorry it took some time for me to post. But now I'm back.  
  
I know you've all been waiting patiently, and I'm sorry.  
  
Anywayz… here's the nineth chapter of "Forgotten Love"  
  
Enjoy! ~_^  
  
~~{~@  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 9 ~ Unexplained Emotions ------  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." Before she could respond, he covered her sweet lips with his.  
  
Usagi was in shock. She was confused, yet…excited. 'Why do I feel like this is…right?' she said to herself. Mamoru wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to his body. He moved his other hand behind her head. She put her arms around the back of his head and kissed him back. Mamoru began having visions in his head while kissing Usagi…  
  
~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~  
  
There was a ball at the palace. Everyone had masks on. Princess Usagi was walking down the stairs. Then, someone grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned to see who it was.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked a young man in a black tuxedo and a black mask. She smiled at him and nodded. He walked her to the dance floor. 'Mamoru' she said in her mind. He took one hand and put it around her waist. Then he took his other hand and wrapped his fingers in hers. The music began and they began to waltz around. Everyone else just watched them dance.  
  
"Usako, I'll have to go very soon. Earth has been attacked." He said softly as they danced  
  
"I see. When are you leaving?"  
  
"After this dance." She looked down.  
  
******  
  
They were outside in the balcony with the Earth high up in the sky.  
  
"Here." Usagi held out her hand to Mamoru. She had a star shaped locket. "Please have this…to remember me by."  
  
"Usako, I'll always remember you. How could I forget you? I promise I'll be back soon." He smiled at her and she smiled back with teary eyes. He lean down and kissed her gently and passionately.  
  
~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~  
  
It was quiet and dark in the Tsukino house. Mamoru and Usagi were still kissing.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to him, Mamoru slowly departed from her. He gazed into her big, blue eyes. Her lips were swollen from the kiss.  
  
"Mamo—" Usagi began but didn't finish. Mamoru put his long index finger on her lips. He smiled gently.  
  
"I have to go. It's getting late." He whispered to her. He gave one last kiss. Then he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked herself. She was so confused that she forgot to eat and went to her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi! Time to eat breakfast!" called out Ikuko from the kitchen. Usagi wake up when she smelled food. She immediately got up from her bed and went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi."  
  
"Ohayo, okaa-san. Ohayo, otou-san." She went to the table and sat down. Once Ikuko put her plate down in front or her, she began eating.  
  
"I guess her eating habits haven't changed." Said Kenji quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Rei's temple…  
  
"Oi minna!"  
  
The girls turned around and said hi to Makoto who was walking towards them.  
  
"So…" she began. "Are we still going to go visit Usagi?"  
  
"Actually, we were just waiting on you to go," answered Rei.  
  
"Well then," Minako interrupted, "let's get going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was still in bed. He was just staring at the ceiling. He took a look at his clock. 'Noon already.' He sighed, then he got up. He put on some clothes and went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was in her room. She was just sitting by her bed, deep in her thoughts. 'Why did Mamoru-san kiss me?' she kept asking herself. 'Why?' Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Usagi, your friends are here to see you. Can they come in?" Ikuko replied.  
  
"Hai." The girls went in and found Usagi some what depressed. She was on the floor with her head down.  
  
"Oi, Usagi-chan." said Makoto. "Why the long face?" Usagi didn't answer.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ami.  
  
"Nothing." Usagi whispered.  
  
Minako knelt down beside her. "Come on…tell us what's wrong. We're your friends." Usagi looked up at her. "Huh?" Minako saw that Usagi was crying. "Why are you crying, Usagi-chan?"  
  
It took a while for her to answer. "Because… Because, I can't remember. I… I don't remember anything. Not about you, or my family, or…" she paused. "Or Mamoru-san," she said quietly.  
  
The girls looked at each other a bit confused.  
  
"Don't cry, Usagi-chan," said Makoto as she knelt down. "You'll get your memories back. You'll see."  
  
"When…?" Usagi asked.  
  
The girls fell silent. They didn't like to see their friend depressed like this, but they didn't know what to do to cheer her up.  
  
Minako hugged Usagi and said "It's okay, Usagi. We're here for you. Please don't cry. We don't like to see you so sad."  
  
"…Arigato, minna…" said Usagi. Makoto turned to look at Rei and saw that she had a serious look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?" Rei didn't answer her. She looked at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan…We have to go. We have something very important to do. We'll come again tomorrow, alright?" Usagi nodded and smiled at her. "Come on girls," Rei stood up and looked at the others. "We have to go." Minako took one last look at Usagi before leaving. Then went out the door leaving Usagi alone once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei and the others were running towards the park.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" asked Ami.  
  
"I have a feeling that a youma's attacking."  
  
"I think it's time we transformed then." Suggested Minako. They stopped and nodded at each other. Then they transformed and went on their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was at the arcade talking to Motoki.  
  
"What's wrong Mamoru?"  
  
"Oh…nothing."  
  
Motoki smiled. "You were thinking about Usagi, weren't you?"  
  
"Huh? W-Why would you say that?" Motoki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, so I can't fool you."  
  
"How has she been? I haven't been able to go see her lately."  
  
"She's doing fine."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Motoki sat down beside him.  
  
"What do you want to know?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I just want to know exactly how you feel for Usagi."  
  
"Just that, huh?" Mamoru said sarcastically.  
  
"Aa… I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."  
  
Mamoru turned away from him and fell into silence.  
  
"Come on, Mamoru. I'm dying to know."  
  
"Well…" Mamoru began. He turned to face Motoki. "To tell you the truth… I'm not sure how I feel about Usagi."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Motoki, I'm confused. I don't know what to make of this feelings anymore…"  
  
"…anymore…?" Motoki interrupted. "You mean…You've been feeling like this for sometime already?"  
  
"Three months to be exact." Mamoru answered.  
  
"THREE MONTHS!" Motoki yelled. He turned around and noticed people staring at him.  
  
"Will you please keep it down, Motoki?"  
  
"Gomen. But it's just that…three months… That's a long time. Why haven't you told her?"  
  
"What do you think she would have said? We're worst enemies!"  
  
"Were." Motoki corrected him. "You can start all over now."  
  
"I don't know. What if she rejects me? Well I doubt it after I k—" He stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"YOU KISSED HER!" again Motoki yelled, and again people stared at him like he was crazy. Mamoru might have not finished his sentenced, but Motoki knew what he was going to say. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"That's the problem."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I just couldn't help it."  
  
"Well…the only advice I have for you right now is for you to tell her what you feel. After that kiss, you must've confused her."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "You're right."  
  
"Of course I am! I'm always right."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Now, you go straight to Usagi and tell her!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Mamoru said, then he left the arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at the park……  
  
"Watch out, Mercury!" yelled Jupiter. Mercury dodged in time.  
  
"Jupiter… Thunder… Blast!" The youma dodged Jupiter's attack by jumping in the air.  
  
"Mars… Fire… Ign—" The youma had gotten Mars. She was knocked out cold.  
  
"Mars!" the remaining scouts yelled in union. Venus had already been hit and was unconscious.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I don't know." Responded Jupiter.  
  
"It looks like we have won!"  
  
Jupiter and Mercury looked up to see who had said that. It was Alan and Ann.  
  
"Omae wa!" Jupiter said.  
  
"Without Sailor Moon, it looks like you are powerless." spoke Alan.  
  
"Floresta (the youma's name…don't ask I made it up), destroy them!" ordered Ann.  
  
Floresta charged towards Jupiter and Mercury.  
  
'I don't know how we'll get out of this one.' Jupiter said to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
Don't forget to review. Please review… Arigato.  
  
If you have any question about this fanfic, you can e-mail me either of the following addresses:  
  
Ceres_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Angelic_ceres@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
And thanks again for reading my fanfic! 


	10. Remembering the Past

Sorry to have kept you waiting. I was (actually I still am) busy with a two major research papers for school. Anywayz… here the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 10 ~ Remembering the Past ------  
  
Floresta was heading straight for Jupiter. The youma was almost there when…  
  
Jupiter fell to the ground. She was unharmed.  
  
She looked at where she was standing. Mercury had pushed her out of the way, and in the process got hurt herself.  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
Floresta turned to face Jupiter and had an evil grin on her face.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Jupiter gathered her strength and used an attack on the youma. "Jupiter… Thunder… BLAST!" Her attack caused a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there. Jupiter looked up and saw the youma coming down right at her. She jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was parked out in front of Usagi's house, bur hesitated to go knock on the door. Finally, after half an hour, he got out of his car and headed for the front door. He rang the bell and heard Usagi respond from inside. She opened the door and was surprised to find Mamoru standing out side her door.  
  
"Oh…hi Mamoru."  
  
"Um, hi. Came I come in?"  
  
"Oh, sure! Come on in." She opened the door wider for him to pass. Then she closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan and Ann were watching the scouts fight.  
  
"I'm leaving." Alan suddenly said.  
  
"Naze? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He paused before continuing. "I just don't want to sit around and watch how the sailor scouts die. I'm out of here." He disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked to the living room. Usagi sat down on the couch and Mamoru sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You look worried."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded. She smiled.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Iie, arigato." He turned to look at her. "Usagi…" he stopped. [I don't know why I'm going to do this.] , he said to himself. "…There's something important I need to tell you…" he paused again.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curious. [I wonder what's wrong with him. He looks nervous.] Usagi said to herself.  
  
"Do you remember anything from before you lost your memory?" he said changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not sure." She looked down, away from him. "When you uh…um…kissed me, I saw a vision."  
  
"A vision? Do you remember what you saw?"  
  
She nodded her head and began speaking. "I saw a couple, they looked a lot like us. They were at this palace, dancing." She paused to take a breath before continuing. "After they finished, they went out what seemed like--"  
  
"…A balcony." Mamoru finished her sentence.  
  
"Hai. Demo…how did you know?"  
  
"I had the same vision."  
  
"Oh." It went quiet for a while before Usagi spoke up. "What do you suppose that vision meant?"  
  
"It didn't mean anything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It was a memory."  
  
"A memory?" Now Usagi was more confused than before. "Whose memory?"  
  
"Ours." Mamoru answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan was walking towards Usagi's house. He turned the corner but saw something he didn't expect. Mamoru's car was parked outside her house (actually across the street).  
  
"So…Mamoru's there. I wonder what he's up to." He said to himself before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter was still fighting Floresta. She was injured though. [I don't think I can hold out much longer against this youma.]  
  
Jupiter tried her attack once again hoping that this time it would work. "Jupiter…Thunder…BLAST!"  
  
Somehow, the youma was able to dodge it and get behind Jupiter. Before she could take cover, Floresta attacked Jupiter sending her feet away.  
  
"Out cold. Too bad." Ann said with a grin on her face. Suddenly, her face went from a grin to surprised.  
  
"Mars…Celestial…Fire…BLAST!" Mars attack took Floresta off guard igniting her in flames. By the time Mars looked up to where Ann was, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How can it be our memory?" asked Usagi. "I'm sure I saw the Earth in the sky."  
  
"That's because it's a memory from our previous life." Explained Mamoru.  
  
"You seem to know all of it."  
  
"I do. I had lost my memories of the past, but now I remember. But…"  
  
"I don't." finished Usagi. She looked down once more. "Gomen Nasai."  
  
Mamoru noticed a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Usagi, you have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault." [I don't know what to say to calm her down.] He took her in his arms and held her tight. "Please don't cry Usagi. It tears my heart to see you like this…" he said into her hair. Now he began to cry as well.  
  
Usagi felt his tears fall on her neck.  
  
"Mamoru?"  
  
He responded by tightening his hold on her. She put her arms around his waist and held him. "Please hold me like this forever…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Sorry to have ended it there. And sorry it's short. Anywayz…don't forget to review. Even if it's to tell me that my story sucks. 


	11. The Beginning Of The End

Hey! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. Since you've been waiting patiently, here's the next chapter!  
  
I hope you like it!! #^___^#  
  
  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 11 ~ The Beginning of The End ------  
  
"What's wrong, Alan?" Ann asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Well…yesterday. When I came back, you didn't seem in a very good mood."  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry."  
  
"If you say so…"  
  
'I'll get you, Mamoru-baka! I swear I'll get you for this!' Alan thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was on her bed, thinking. Thinking about Mamoru. 'I wonder if those memories were real…' she asked herself.  
  
A knock on the door disrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, dear." Ikuko's voice came from outside the room.  
  
"Oh. Come in, okaa-san."  
  
Ikuko entered the room and saw Usagi on her bed. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No, nothing. Naze?" Ikuko shook her head.  
  
"You have a visitor. He's waiting for you by the door. But…" She paused looking at her daughter. "…you might want to get dressed."  
  
"What for? Who's here?"  
  
"Just do what I say." Ikuko stood up and headed for the door. She stopped before she got to it, though. "You might want to put on a pretty dress." she suggested.  
  
Usagi looked at her and asked "It's Mamoru, isn't it?"  
  
Ikuko just smiled, then left. 'I wonder why he's here so early? It's barely four.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minako and the others, including Artemis and Luna, were all at Rei's temple.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Tell her what? That she's Sailor Moon and that she HAS to fight because we need her help?" Rei replied.  
  
"She still can't remember." Minako began. "I think it would be best if we try to do this ourselves."  
  
"I agree. Besides, I don't think we have much of a choice." Ami joined.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to do that?" asked Makoto. "This is no walk in the park. We need as much help as we can get. And Sailor Moon is the strongest of the scouts."  
  
"That doesn't mean that we can't do it ourselves!" Rei interrupted. "Besides, even if Usagi did know she was Sailor Moon, she's wounded. She still too weak." she added.  
  
All the girls lowered their heads. So did Luna and Artemis, who hadn't joined in on the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi came down the stairs. When Mamoru saw her, he was left speechless. She was wearing a small, sleeveless, red dress. It wasn't really fancy, but it made her figure more noticeable.  
  
"Doushita?" she asked when she saw his face.  
  
"Uh, nothing." 'Wow! She looks so beautiful! Stop it!' he scolded himself.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked offering his arm.  
  
Usagi took his arm and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." was all he answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi arrived at a restaurant called Heaven's Palace (A.N.: I made that name up), one of the most expensive restaurants.  
  
"We're eating here!?" Usagi couldn't believe that he would take her here.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She put her arm around his and they went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we should go see Usagi soon." Minako started. "Last time, we just left in a rush."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Makoto agreed.  
  
"So, when should we go?" asked Ami.  
  
Rei thought for a while before answering "How about right now?"  
  
"Right now!?" the other girls said in union.  
  
"Yeah. It's not late. And I think she should be home."  
  
"Alright then!" Minako said while standing up. "Lets go!" The rest of the girls stood up and they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was already 7pm. Mamoru and Usagi had already finished eating. They were taking a walk in the park.  
  
"Wow! It looks so beautiful!" Usagi said referring to the sun which was setting.  
  
Mamoru just stared at her. 'She's so beautiful. I wish she would remember our past.' His face suddenly had a sad look.  
  
"Doushita?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"About the past?"  
  
He looked at her surprised.  
  
She lowered her head. Even though her bangs covered her eyes, Mamoru noticed tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Gomen Nasai." she said quietly. Almost whispering. "Gomen Nasai." She repeated.  
  
He just smiled. He lifted her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Usagi. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"I don't remember…and you're suffering because of that."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
He pulled her close to him and embraced her in his arms.  
  
"Please don't cry." He said into her hair. "I can't bare seeing you like this."  
  
She closed her eyes and replied softly "Neither can I."  
  
"How sweet…" a blunt voice came from above.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi turned to see who it was.  
  
There were two figures floating in mid-air.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know… very well. My name is Alan."  
  
'Alan!? It can't be!'  
  
"And I'm Ann."  
  
"No… it's not possible!" Usagi said looking up at them. "Doushite? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why do you think?" answered Ann. "Because we hate you humans. We're going to kill all humans."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Simple." Alan replied. "We'll just take all of their energy away."  
  
'Kuso! Where are the Sailor Scouts when you need them?' Mamoru was confused still. As was Usagi.  
  
Alan held out a card and threw it in front of them. Then he began playing his flute.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru watched in horror as a youma materialized from the card.  
  
Soon, the youma had appeared.  
  
"What are you anyway?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Both Alan and Ann grinned. Then Ann answered "Wareware wa iteki. We don't know what planet we're from, though. All we know is that the Doom Tree needs energy in order to stay alive."  
  
"Stay alive?" Mamoru repeated.  
  
"Hai." Alan answered. "You see, if the Doom Tree dies… we will too."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi fell silent.  
  
The silence was broken when the youma attacked. It headed for Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Luckily, Mamoru was able to dodge in time, but injuring his left arm.  
  
Usagi ran up to him. "Mamoru! Daijobou?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Just as they stood up, the youma was heading towards them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
I really hope you guys liked this chapter.  
  
Sorry again if I took such a long time to update.  
  
By the way…  
  
The next chapter might be the last. Not sure yet. 


	12. A New Beginning

Gomen nasai, minna-san! I'm so sorry I took such a long time to update this story, but I have been very busy. I moved to a new house and started a new school, so I didn't have much to type. Gomen ne. Anywayz. Here's the chapter you have been waiting for.  
  
  
  
------ Chapter 12 ~ A New Beginning ------  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Luckily, Mamoru was able to dodge in time, but injuring his left arm.  
  
Usagi ran up to him. "Mamoru! Daijobou?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Just as they stood up, the youma was heading towards them again.  
  
The youma was thrown aside. "Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi cried out. "Sorry we're late." Mamoru turned to see the rest of the scouts. "Well." Alan said from above. "It looks like we'll be able to kill you all at once after all." Alan grinned. "Destroy them, Floresta!" Ann yelled out. Floresta just stood there, as if she was studying the scouts.  
  
Mamoru looked over at Jupiter. "How did you know?" he asked softly. "We went over to Usagi's house but she wasn't there. Then Mercury sensed something was going on here at the park."  
  
They were cut when Floresta attacked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan and Ann watched from above as the scouts fought the youma while trying to protect Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
'I don't get it.' Alan thought to himself. 'Why.? Why do I feel this way about Usagi? It's different then what I feel for Ann. Could it really be love?' Ann noticed Alan was zoned out. "Alan?" she said bringing him back from his little world. "Huh? What is it, Ann?" "Are you alright? You don't look so good." Alan smiled at her and responded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Still, there was something inside Ann that told her that Alan was not alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the scouts had been defeated. Their lifeless bodies were lying scattered around. Then Mamoru started fighting the youma. But, he was beaten. Now Usagi was left without anyone to protect her. Floresta looked at her and gave an evil smile. Then, Floresta seemed to be charging up. Then she threw a giant power ball at Usagi.  
  
There was a bright light that covered everything. Then, the light started to slowly disappear.  
  
Both Usagi and Ann were shocked at what they saw. Allen was holding Usagi tightly in his arms. He had blocked the shot with his back. "Alan." Usagi whispered. "Gomen nasai.Usagi." Alan whispered back. Then he fell. Usagi caught him before he hit the ground. "Alan!" Ann came running to him. "Oh, Alan. Doushite.?" Ann held him in her arms. Alan looked at her and smiled. Ann was beginning to cry now. Usagi saw how torn Ann was. "Please, Alan. don't talk. Save your energy." "Ann." Alan was in pain from the shot. "Don't. worry.about me. I'll be fine. But. please promise. promise me that. you'll change. Don't. hurt. people. anymore." he paused. Usagi was crying as well. "Alan. please. stop it." "Promise. me. Ann, please." A tear rolled down Ann's face and she answered. "I promise." "Alan." Usagi was witnessing all this.Alan's last moments. Alan smiled at Ann. He closed his eyes and said his final words, "Arigatou." Ann felt when his life left his body. "Alan. Alan! ALAN!!!"  
  
Mamoru was unconscious. But Usagi saw the whole thing. She looked at Ann. "Ann, I." Ann raised her head and looked at Usagi. "Gomen nasai. I know we did a very bad thing, and I'm sorry. We just." she paused and looked down at Alan lifeless body. "We just. wanted to live. together." she paused again. ". Forever." she whispered.  
  
Then there was a dark blue light starting to surround Ann. She looked back up at Usagi. "I know we can't atone for all we've done. The least I can do is give you your friends back. And Mamoru. I really am sorry." Ann smiled at her. "But. How are you.? No. you mustn't! Please." Usagi said when she realized what she was going to do. "There is no other way. I will use my own life force to bring them. And to give you back your memories."  
  
Now the light grew even brighter. Ann looked down at Alan's body again. "Alan. we will always be together. Forever." she said before disappearing completely.  
  
"Ann!!" Usagi watched as she disappeared, along with Alan.  
  
Usagi was left crying in the park. "Ann. Alan." She heard some moaning. She turned around to see Mamoru and the scouts getting up. "Minna!" she got up and ran to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SEVERAL WEEKS LATER.  
  
"Ja ne, okaa-chan!" yelled Usagi as she left with her friends.  
  
It had been four weeks since she had regained her memory. Four weeks since Alan and Ann died. Usagi was still not completely over it.  
  
"Volunteer?" asked Minako. "Hai! I've been a volunteer at the hospital since two weeks ago." Usagi answered. "So why didn't you tell us?" Rei asked. "It must have slipped my mind." "So." Makoto started. "We're going to visit a 'friend' of yours at the hospital?" "Yeah, why? You don't want to go?" "Uh.no. That's not it. I'm actually curious to know who your friend is."  
  
They had arrived at the hospital. They went to a room that had the name "Miyazawa Miku" on it. Usagi opened the door. "Miku-san?" They saw a woman with short, curly, brown hair sitting on the bed. She was holding what seemed like babies. They walked closer to her. "Kawaii!" Minako said immediately when she saw two babies. They were twins; a boy and a girl. "Oi, Usagi-chan. Don't those babies look familiar?" "Now that you mention it." Usagi took a good look at them. 'It couldn't be.' She looked up at Miku and asked, have you given them any names yet?" "Hai. I named them Alan and Ann." Everyone was shocked. Especially Usagi. "What's wrong, Usagi?" asked Miku when she noticed Usagi was crying. "Nothing. I'm just happy for you and the babies." Usagi looked back down at the infants. They giggled when they saw Usagi.  
  
'Alan. Ann. I guess you will get to live together.'  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well. that's the end of this story. What did you guys think? Did you like it? Review and let me know, k?  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
